Mornin' Sunshine
by Pocket-Sized95
Summary: Hancock loves his position as Mayor but when a tiny Vaultie stumbles into town he's come to realize that maybe he should do a little bit of travelling. Just to stop him from being complacent, of course! FSSXJHancock. Rated M for language etc. I do not own Fallout series :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Bein' Neighbourly

There was a storm coming. Hancock could taste the ozone on his tongue. He could feel the slight itch of increased radiation on his skin, or what was left of it anyway. He smiled, nothing like a storm to get him in a good mood.

"Boss?" Fahrenheit barked as she slammed her hand onto the desk. "Are you fucking with me? Did you listen to a word that I said?"

Hancock jumped but smirked at his second-in-command. "Ah Fahr, you worry too much."

"Bobbi is planning on breaking into the storehouse and you class that as worrying too much." Fahrenheit snorted and glared at her boss, her best friend. "That's bullshit, Hancock. If this isn't nipped in the bud people are going to start to think you're weak."

Hancock slammed his dagger into his desk, leaving the blade half buried in the wood. "Like fuck do people think I'm weak. I say we lay a trap for her, catch her in the act. Bobbi is an upstanding member of our fine little community, after all." He rested his booted feet onto his desk and leant back in his chair with his hands casually laced behind his head. "Now, that's just good business or people won't believe that she's planning on fucking me, and not in a good way."

Fahrenheit sighed and scratched the shaved side of her auburn hair. "I suppose, but we can't spare much of the watch, the super mutants have been getting pretty damn brave lately. I need most of my guys on the walls."

Hancock sat forward and snatched his knife from the desk. "Well, why don't we ask our dear old girl Kleo if she can spare some . . . equipment to watch Bobbi. Then you can just hightail it over there whenever she comes knockin'." He opened a drawer and retrieved his tin of mentats, immediately popping two into his mouth when a ruckus began outside by the main gate.

Raised voices and the sound of a fight was not uncommon in Goodneighbour and Hancock was more than happy to let people work out their issues with their fists. As long as it didn't end with a murder that wasn't sanctioned by himself. He was after all the authority figure in his little corner of the Commonwealth and Goodneighbour is nothing if not democratic. However with a radiation storm starting the streets should be quiet. Fahrenheit's hand immediately jumped to the gun on her hip, but Hancock held up a hand and a slid his knife into the holster beneath the American flag he used as a belt.

"Fahr, don't kick my ass for sayin' this but there's a radiation storm brewin' out there and I know for a fact you don't wanna mug like mine. I'll handle it." He sent her a crooked grin as she scowled at him and sank into the sofa in his office.

"Don't get yourself killed without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hancock grinned as he threw open the doors to the statehouse. Civillians stepped back and looked at him with respect, awe. That's right, he was the mighty Mayor of Goodneighbour and one didn't rule Goodneighbour by being weak. People were already hurrying indoors though, the storm was brewing quickly. Already the rain was beginning to pour. All the drifters gravitated towards Hotel Rexford, hoping to get a room now as there was no hope in moving on with the storm. Others went to The Third Rail to wait out the storm for the comfort of a bottle and the soothing voice of Magnolia.

" . . . You can't be walkin' around Goodneighbour without insurance." A male voice declared loudly.

Hancock rolled his eyes, Finn. Of course it was Finn. Who else would be as much of a douchebag to try and extort newcomers in the middle of a storm. Hancock was nearly giddy with glee though. He had been waiting a long time to rid his little town of the plague that called himself Finn.

Hancock peaked around the corner and immediately frowned. Finn was stood over a woman, she was tiny, barely coming up to Finn's pectorals and slim as well. She didn't look starved like other wastelanders and Hancock immediately felt his eyes rake appreciatively up and down her form. What really stumped Hancock was the electric blue vault suit that she wore. What was a little Vaultie doing in his neck of the woods? The only way Hancock could describe her was cute, she looked almost . . . innocent. Fresh out of a vault by the looks of things. She even had a freakin' Mr Handy hovering behind her.

"Mum?" The robot questioned, seeming uncertain.

Hancock liked the look in her eyes, though. Tiny and cute she may be but this woman, she was a creature of wrath. She pulled a sawed off shotgun from her hip and aimed it menacingly at Finn's chest. The shotgun shook, mostly because she had to hold it one handed. Her other arm dangled against her side, limp with blood dripping from a wound and ruining the otherwise pristine vault suit she wore.

"If that insurance is to keep dumb assholes away from me then i'm not fucking interested. As you can see I'm having a bad day already, just let me and my friend here pass."

Hancock chuckled, what a firecracker she was! He was certain that he didn't need to step in but nevertheless Hancock was a gentleman. And gentlemen didn't stand by and watch douchebags like Finn smack a fine lady's shotgun out of her hand and reach for their throats. Nope, not on his watch.

He coughed and walked out from his cover with his arms spread wide. "Finny boy, you know that's not how we treat newcomers to our fine little community!"

Finn froze and whirled around to face him. "This is none of your business Hancock."

Hancock grinned and wagged a ruined finger in front of Finn's face. "Ah, Ah, Ah. No. Bad Finn. You do not speak to your beneolvent Mayor that way, ya feel me?"

Hancock moved fast, he unsheathed the knife he had stashed before and pulled Finn towards him by the shoulder, driving the knife home into his gut five times before shoving his corpse backwards to sprawl on the floor. He immediately turned to the cute little Vaultie who stared at him, stunned.

"You okay, Sister?" Hancock said gently. "Sorry, I know you could have handled that yourself but Goodneighbour is 'of the people, for the people.' Ya feel me?"

"I feel you." Her voice was soft and she seemed dazed. "Did . . . did he say your name was Hancock?"

Hancock tipped his tri-cornered hat and sent her a crooked grin. She returned the smile before she swayed forwards.

"Mum!" The robot cried.

Hancock caught her before she hit the floor. He lifted her tiny frame effortlessly and turned to the robot.

"Let's get her patched up shall we? Who may you be?"

"Codsworth, sir."

"Codsworth, eh? Come with me, looks like she's lost a lot of blood and the storm isn't helping. She may need a few stitches and some rad-away but you come and watch over her."

Codsworth agreed and eagerly floated behind the Mayor as he kicked open the doors to the statehouse as his hands were full. The men of the Neighbourhood Watch all looked at him like he was nuts, walking into the building from a radiation storm carrying a Vaultie with a Mr Handy floating behind him. Yeah, he'd probably stare as well to be honest. Fahrenheit stomped down the stairs, her entrance exacerbated by the heavy armor she was clad in.

"What the actual fuck, Hancock? You leave the building for two minutes. Two fucking minutes and you murder someone and come back with a pet?" Fahrenheit seemed to be a bit in shock. "Do I have to keep you on a leash, maybe hire the Vaultie's robot as a babysitter for you? Fuck me, Hancock."

"In my defense, I've been waiting to gut Finn for a long time now."

"Hancock!"

"And also in my defense, she is injured so could you give me a hand in patching our guest up a bit."

Fahrenheit pinched the bridge of her nose before reaching into a leather pouch on her hip and taking a mentat. "Fucking hell Hancock, fine. I'll go grab the first aid."

Hancock had a stupid grin on his face as he walked up the stairs to his office and gently laid the little Vaultie on the sofa. She was frowning in her sleep and Hancock unconsciously smoothed her shoulder length hair out of her face. It was still soft and chocolate brown. He snatched his hand back. Her robot friend didn't seem to mind Hancock being around her. He was still downstairs, his distinctive British accent could be heard questioning the men of the watch taking refuge in the statehouse from the storm.

Hancock sighed and sat on the sofa opposite to her, waiting for Fahrenheit to return with the first aid kit. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a log drag. He removed his hat and set it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Fucking hell, Vaultie. I feel like ya gunna take me on one hell of a ride."

* * *

 _So that's Chapter One! Usually I'm more of a fan of fanfiction than a writer but honestly, Fallout 4 and this beautiful bastard Hancock has completely sucked me in. So much so that in my own head my character and him have their own distinctive personalities which I really wanted to get on paper. So to speak._

 _Let me know if you enjoyed! :D_

 _Cam xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Welcome to Goodneighbour

Eren did not want to open her eyes. If she could stay within this blissful purgatory between consciousness and sleep for an eternity, she would. Here, Nate was never brutally murdered. Her son was not kidnapped by the same psycho who killed her husband. Here, she could actually sleep and relax without worry of a raider or some monster from the wasteland coming for her blood. Here, she could pretend that when she opened her eyes she would be greeted with the Boston that she knew and loved. She had almost convinced herself that the last two weeks of her life was all a bad dream.

Eren finally opened her eyes and she could not help the fat, lonely tears that rolled down her face when she was greeted with a rotten, ruined ceiling. Nate was dead, Shaun was gone. All she had was Codsworth and a German Shepard who had followed them to the ruins of Sanctuary Hills. Eren thought of herself as a strong woman, someone who could take anything in her stride. Both her father and husband were military, so she was no stranger to guns. In a way it was almost like her past life was all preparation for this one. As if that one fateful day when her father first placed a rifle in her hands he somehow knew that the bombs would drop and she'd need it. In reality he probably thought she'd need it against a more mundane threat such as a robber not monsters exacerbated by radiation.

Eren let out a short laugh and sat up on the ancient sofa. She drew her knees up into her face and allowed some more tears to fall and roll uselessly down the resistant material of her vault suit.

She had no idea where she was but she felt secure for the moment. She could hear laughter echoing downstairs and Codsworth's cheerful, robotic voice. She figured she was safe if her faithful companion was so obviously at ease.

That was until, she heard the soft shift of clothing moving. Now that she was aware there was someone else in the room she could feel their presence, like a tiny beacon of life in the darkness and she kicked herself for not noticing it before.

She sensed the person move closer to her and she instantly reacted. She threw her fist towards her would be 'assailant' and it connected soundly with their stomach. Eren felt the air whoosh out of their lungs and threw another another punch where she thought their head may be. A hand caught her closed fist before it could connect. The hand was large, obviously male and rough. The man laughed.

"Take it easy, doll." His voice was low and gravelly and sent shivers up her spine.

Eren instantly stiffened as soon as he spoke, remembering the sweet man who had come to her aid yesterday before her memories just stopped. She must have passed out. What was his name?

". . . Hancock?" Her voice sounded shaky from her crying before and she felt guilty that she had woken up feeling sorry for herself instead of seeking him out to say thank you.

"The one and only." He said, his voice was light and cheerful.

Hancock finally released her fist and left for a moment. Eren opened her mouth to ask him to come back before she heard the hiss of a match being struck and the room finally had light.

"Where am I?" Eren asked, casting her eyes around the unfamiliar room.

"My humble abode. Well, my office to be exact." His onyx eyes instantly locked on the remenants of Eren's tears and she hastily wiped them away. "You passed out from the bloodloss and some radiation you took in from the storm. You've been under for a day."

Hancock had wandered to a cabinet in the corner of the room and poured a glass of whisky. He walked over and dangled the glass in front of Eren's face. She stared into the amber liquid for a moment before taking the glass and mumbling her thanks. Hancock spent the next couple of minutes wandering the room lighting all of the candles whilst sipping his own glass of whisky.

". . . What do you want from me? Money? Sex?" Eren suddenly asked.

Hancock choked on his whisky and turned to her, his eyes blazing. "What the actual fuck, Vaultie? You're in a room with a ghoul and your first instinct is either that I'm tryin' to rob you or fuck you?"

"So what if you're a ghoul?" Eren snapped. "You're a person aren't you?"

He stopped in his tracks and under other circumstances where she was less stressed she probably would have burst out laughing. His eyes were wide, his jaw unhinged. He blinked, once, twice, three times before he burst out laughing. He dropped into the chair opposite to Eren, he slammed his free hand into the arm of the chair as he laughed. Eren's face transformed from a scowl into a slight smile. The charismatic ghoul's laughter was infectious. Hancock eventually wiped tears of laughter from his cheeks and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Not many gals of your caliber would willingly breathe the same air as a ghoul never mind make a comment like that." He chuckled again. "You're somethin' else Vaultie." Hancock set his drink to the side and produced a pack of cigarettes. He shook one out before offering the pack to her.

"Eren." She said as she took the offered cigarette. She leaned over the coffee table that separated them. She was hyper aware of how close she was to Hancock as she placed the cigarette between her lips and he lit it for her. "My name is Eren, not Vaultie."

He grinned. "Eren, eh? What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I was stupid." She sighed. "I was looking for supplies. Codsworth keeps me topped up with purified water but I hadn't ran into a settlement in days. I was running low on ammo and food. I then wandered merrily into a bunch of super mutants."

"Lemme guess, they wanted to throw you a birthday party."

Eren rolled her eyes, this ghoul was too sarcastic for his own good. "They got me a lousy gift too. Bullets. A lot of 'em."

"Explains the arm but you didn't really answer my question, doll." Hancock rested his boots on the table and reclined into his chair. "What are you doin' here, in a vault suit as well. You know that thing will make you a target, right?"

"My son. My son was kidnapped from me."

Eren launched into the tale of the last two weeks of her life. How she burst out of her cryo pod into a hellish wasteland. How she met Codsworth in Sanctuary Hills. How they sat for hours whilst Codsworth explained the sordid situation to her in detail. She even poured her heart out about Nate's murder and Shaun's kidnapping.

"Fuck me." Hancock muttered. He stubbed out his fourth cigarette into an ashtray and walked around the table and sat next to her. He awkwardly patted her on the shoulder, his eyes unsure whether further contact would be appreciated. "Listen. The world is absolute shit. Then it gets shitter with a little bit more shit sprinkled on top but, if what you're sayin' is true, you're definitely gunna find your boy."

Eren laughed and threw back the rest of her drink in one gulp. She winced at the burn of the whisky but relished in the numb feeling it gave her. "What makes you say that?"

"Because you've crawled out of a vault, had no idea what you were gettin' in to and managed to outrun a pack of super mutants after bein' in the Commonwealth for two weeks. People who have lived in this world their whole lives don't manage that. You'll find the bastards who did this and make them pay, ya feel me?" Hancock grinned.

"Thank you."

"Don't sweat it. I told ya before, here in my town we're of the people, for the people. There are enough things people of the Commonwealth have to deal with. Like this goddamn storm. It's gunna last a few days. I mean it doesn't bother me," he gestured towards his ruined face, "but I was expectin' a big shipment tomorrow, gunna be another week now. Fucking hell." He took off his hat briefly to run a hand over his hairless head before replacing it.

Eren looked at the first person to show her kindness in this wasteland and her heart clenched. He was right, she could do this. Although she wished he could do it with her. She even opened her mouth to ask if he would join her once the radiation storm had finally passed. _Mayor, he's Mayor._ Eren reminded herself, but; she didn't mind being stuck inside as long as it was with him.

"Right, fuck this." He groaned and stood up dramatically, holding his hand out to Eren who remained seated. "I dunno about you, doll, but if we're all stuck in here we may as well have fun, right? I say we throw a party, not a shitty birthday party like what your super mutant friends had in mind, but a kick-ass one. Whadda say?"

Eren stared at him like he had grown a third head before she tentatively took his outstretched hand. "What kind of party?"

"One with plenty of booze, chems, dancing and tom-foolery."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "You have that much booze and drugs randomly laying around?"

"Oh my poor naive little Vaultie. I have that much in my left ass pocket. Lets give ya a proper Commonwealth welcome, shall we?" He winked and began to lead her towards the door.

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay everyone I've just got back from holiday in Italy!_

 _I was originally hoping to get this done before I flew but crap it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted to, still not happy with it but hey-ho!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Cam xx_


End file.
